smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dreamy's Dream Preview (Hero Stories)
"Dreamy's Dream Preview" is a mini-story that takes place in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series. The Story One afternoon in the Smurf Village, Hero, Wonder and Smurfette were sitting in Nikolai's bar having a drink. The weather outside was mild; but there were random cold snaps. As the three Smurfs were chatting away, Smurfette noticed Dreamy was sitting by the window, constantly starring out of it and stirring his drink, as if he was looking into space. "I wonder what's up with Dreamy," Smurfette inquired to her friends. "He's been smurfing there smurfing with his drink for a while now." "You know what Dreamy's like, Smurfette," Hero answered. "Always smurfing up with new ideas to smurf the world beyond the village and also that he has quite the imagination." "Hero's right in that statement, Smurfette," Wonder added. "Remember when Dreamy wanted to smurf a world beyond the stars?" Smurfette giggled at the thought, "I remember that alright, and Papa Smurf smurfed a potion that made us all into a race that he called Swoofs." "It was cute that he smurfed a crush on you even more so when you were a Swoof, Smurfette," Hero joked. "It was cute at first, Hero," Smurfette replied. "But he almost caught on when he recognized my voice and said I looked very familiar." "Now that was a scary moment that's for sure," Wonder said. "But thankfully he didn't smurf on that thought for too long." "Why don't we smurf over there and ask him what he's thinking?" Hero suggested. "It couldn't hurt asking," Wonder added. The three took their drinks and walked to Dreamy, who didn't even notice them approaching. "Hello, Dreamy," Wonder greeted with a smile. "Can we smurf a seat with you?" Dreamy shook his head, as if he had just came out of a trance. "Oh, yeah sure, I don't mind." he said. Hero, Wonder and Smurfette took their seats next to him, Smurfette tapped Dreamy on the shoulder, he turned to face her. "Dreamy! The three of us were curious as to why you're smurfing here just smurfing out the window and smurfing with your drink?" Smurfette asked. "It's nothing to concern yoursmurfs about, you guys," Dreamy reassured. "I'm just going over the dream I smurfed last night, and I'm beginning to get really fascinated with it." "What is this dream that you smurfed?" Wonder asked. "What if there was a lost Smurf Village somewhere beyond the Forbidden Forest?" Dreamy asked, his gaze going up towards the sky. Hero, Wonder and Smurfette looked at each other. Dreamy's dream alone made them curious about there being another Smurf Village somewhere, but deep down they realized that couldn't happen since there were no other Smurfs but them. "Here's an option, Dreamy," Hero suggested. "Why don't you smurf us your idea in the Imaginarium?" Dreamy's eyes lit up, "Hero! You're a genius! Follow me!" he said in such haste. Hero, Wonder and Smurfette followed close behind. ... Eventually, the four Smurfs were inside the Imaginarium. Dreamy couldn't contain his excitement about sharing his dream. "Which mode would you like to use?" the Imaginarium asked. "Can you smurf 'View Mode' please," Dreamy asked. "How many are present?" the Imaginarium asked again. "There are four of us!" Smurfette answered. "Initiating!" the Imaginarium replied as it whirred and whined before four seats appeared in the center of the room. The four Smurfs took their seats, Dreamy closed his eyes and began to remember what his dream was from the night before, the ceiling began to change and then the Smurf Village appeared, all bright and colorful; as if it was fully animated. A catchy tune began to play and a deep voice began to explain everything as many Smurfs were shown. "We all know the place, the magic mushroom houses, the tight white pants, and all the different attitudes: arty-farties, frenemies, worry-warts, cranks, shame-throwers, nosies, guardians, and there's one thing they have in common..." the voice explained before Hefty appeared doing his exercises, his voice sounding more deeper and gruff than normal, as if it was changed. "One hundred," Hefty boasted, before leaning on one arm to kiss the muscle in his other arm. "They're all...male!" the voice continued. "Now for the one finger push-up. One...two," Hefty said, before Smurfette suddenly appeared inside her house. "Except for one," the voice continued once more. "Hold on for one lousy smurfing minute!" Wonder barked out suddenly, causing the setting to pause at that moment. The others looked at her. "What's wrong, Wonder?" Hero asked. "Answer me this, Dreamy," Wonder began. "How come when the setting said 'guardians' only Hero appeared, and said 'except for one' when Smurfette appeared, where am I in all this?" "Oh, about that," Dreamy answered, sounding somewhat frightened. "You...don't appear as of yet." "Oh thank you very much, Dreamy," Wonder barked back. "I've been smurfing in the village for many years and you don't smurf me in this dream of yours." "I didn't mean to smurf it like that, Wonder," Dreamy said in his defense. "I was meaning it like..." Hero stopped him from continuing, "Don't worry about it, Dreamy," he insisted. "Wonder normally smurfs in little moods like this, it'll eventually pass." Dreamy looked at Hero as Wonder pouted in her chair with her arms folded and a slightly puffed cheek. "Can you smurf us the rest of your dream, Dreamy?" Smurfette asked. "Of course," Dreamy replied as the setting resumed from that moment. It showed Smurfette appearing to try martial arts and her task was to roundhouse kick an apple off a Smurfs head, but she ended up roundhouse kicking him right in the groin, Hero clenched at that very moment. "What's wrong, Hero?" Smurfette asked as the setting was paused once more. "That moment smurfed back memories to when Wonder smurfed the exact same to me when we were training in my training chamber all those years ago." Hero responded. "That was an accident, Hero," Wonder said. "It was just after I was smurfed to life." "Let us please proceed," Dreamy insisted as the setting continued. "But what if there were more to the story?" the voice asked as Smurfette appeared, she sounded completely different, as if her voice had changed. "Two days ago, I saw someone who looked like us," Smurfette in the setting said. "That's impossible," another voice responded, this one sounded like it came from Papa Smurf; but he too sounded different, as if his voice had changed. Soon two other Smurfs were briefly shown, they were recognized as Clumsy and Brainy. "And they dropped this map," Smurfette in the setting continued. "What if they were never alone?" the deep voice continued. "If there really are other Smurfs out there, we need to find them!" Smurfette in the setting insisted. Then Clumsy began to speak, and like the others, his voice was different. "What if this means the lost village isn't a legend?" The setting began to pick up the pace and the four Smurfs were now located in Papa Smurf's laboratory appearing rather upset, they appeared to be on the receiving end of Papa Smurf's anger. "NOW YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT MAPS AND MYSTERY SMURFS!" Papa Smurf shouted, his tone not changing. At that moment in the setting as Papa Smurf looked at the Smurfs with a look of complete anger and disdain, a very nosy Smurf poked his head through the window and asked. "What's going on in here?" "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, NOSEY!" they all shouted back as Papa Smurf slammed the window in his face. "Well, alright," Nosey responded, feigning his understanding. Then the setting transitioned to night time, showing Smurfette packing her essentials into a backpack before heading off under the cover of darkness. Then a quick transition to day time occurred showing Papa Smurf discovering that some of his little Smurfs were missing, Brainy had used several pieces of his personal belongings to make a fake version of himself, Hefty had used his barbells and Clumsy had used three apples; though one of them was almost completely eaten and the only thing left of it was its core. "Oh, that's not even convincing," Papa Smurf said upon the Clumsy discovery. Then the setting showed the four Smurfs walking in four separate caverns in a cave, each holding a vial with a glowing liquid inside. "I don't do well in the darkness; I have enough trouble in the daylight," Clumsy stated. "I didn't think the lost village was going to be this hard to find," Hefty added, as he hoisted a boulder above his head and threw it to the side. "Clumsy! Whatever you do, don't eat all your rations," Brainy said to Clumsy as he was inspecting each and every little thing inside the cave. "I JUST ATE ALL MY RATIONS!" Clumsy shouted back loudly, as he scoffed down his remaining Smurfberries. Eventually, the four Smurfs passed through a wall of vines with purple flowers attached to them and came across a luxurious looking place, the sun shone brightly in the sky and there were beautiful flowers scattered all around. "We're not in Smurf Village anymore," Brainy said, stating the obvious. Smurfette was in awe of the sight, it was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. "Wow! Wow! Wow! Wow!" she continuously said before she was snatched up by a live flower, catching the others by surprise. "Whoa!" the other Smurfs said in unison, before they too were caught by other live flowers and tossed around like rag dolls between other live flowers. When Brainy tried to escape from his flower prison, his pose changed every time he forced open the flower. Suddenly, the setting immediately changed to show Gargamel's hovel, it now stood on a lonely piece of land separate by nothing more than a mere wooden bridge, the sky above the hovel was an eerie shade of green. "The lost Smurf Village!" he proclaimed, pointing to a map of the forest on the wall. "It's time to take a road trip." Azrael just looked at him with half-closed eyes, he knew whatever Gargamel had planned wasn't going to work in the end. He watched as Gargamel began to mock the Smurfs and made himself sound all high and mighty, before he mocked him back in his own way. The setting then transitioned to the Forbidden Forest, where Smurfette, Hefty, Brainy and Clumsy hitched a ride on some rabbits, the continuous shaking made Clumsy feel incredibly sick. "I feel like my rations are coming up," Clumsy moaned, as he tried everything to get rid of the sickly feeling; before the rabbit he and Brainy were riding upon knocked into another rabbit, sending them flying high into the air and landing on the rabbit that Hefty and Smurfette were riding on. Clumsy landed on the rabbit the right way up; whereas Brainy landed on it from the side and his glasses landed on his backside. The other Smurfs laughed in hysterics at the sight. "What's so funny?" Brainy demanded. "That's what I call talking out of your butt," Hefty replied, as he moved Brainy up to properly sit on the rabbit. The setting then transitioned to a scene showing Gargamel giving orders to a large colorful bird. "We've got to find the village before they do!" Gargamel said adamantly before the scene quickly transitioned to the Smurfs running across the wooden bridge being chased by Azrael and the large colorful bird. Clumsy looked back and seen the bird was fast approaching, ready to strike. "Incoming bird!" Clumsy shouted as the bird struck the bridge, causing it to break in half. The Smurfs clung on to the bridge for dear life until it struck against the wall, the force caused Clumsy to let go and proceed to plummet to his death; screaming loudly as he went, only to find out that he had only fallen a few inches. "Oh boy," Brainy and Hefty said at the same time. In that instance, there was another quick transition, only this time to a lush part of the forest where a multitude of eyes appeared from behind leaves. "We mean you no harm," Clumsy insisted to them. "We're looking for the lost village." A barrage of spears soon landed at their feet, they took that as a hint to escape, but they soon found themselves trapped in a spear cage surrounded by many masked figures; no taller than themselves. Then one stepped forward to confront them, the Smurfs of course couldn't recognize who it was; but the only things that caught their attention was the figures hand painted shield tattoo on their arm and a hand painted G symbol on their head, they were just about to remove their face mask when the scenario ended. "What happened?" Wonder asked. "Who was the masked figure?" "I'm afraid that's as much as I dreamt," Dreamy answered. "I don't think I'll be able to develop more on this idea until tonight when we're all asleep." "This dream of yours has kinda got me excited," Hero said. "It makes me wonder how this whole story will turn out once you've had more time to smurf on it. Though I can kinda guess that masked figure at the end is a powerless version of me." "We'll find out in due time, my friends," Dreamy insisted. "But once I've smurfed more time to dwell on my dream and maybe with Poet's help, smurf my dream into a story for all the village to smurf." "Ooh, I can't wait!" Smurfette said sounding excited at the prospect. "Your story's going to be so smurfy." "Like I smurfed, Smurfette," Dreamy replied. "It'll be some time before the whole story is ready to be smurfed." "We better get going," Hero insisted as they got out of the chairs. "The other Smurfs probably need out help with work on the village." "Agreed!" the others answered before they left the Imaginarium. Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:The Smurfs CGI film story adaptations